User blog:Mylies/A combine pony
Born in a lab....Not a real person....Lab rat......tiny....All these insults float around his head as he sits cowered in a corner of this cage. And they were all true. He was born in lab and WASNT a person. He was a pony. And not just any pony, but a pegauas. Not only that but he was a lab rat rarely seeing the light of day. And with no doubt he was tiny. The average pony was four feet tall(acording to the scientist) and he was barely hitting two feet. He was a tiny pegasuses and thats not even the worst part,he was a pegasuses that cant even freakin fly! He was a complete failure. Waking up ever day was horrible. He was woken up ever morning by the scientist at five or six in the morning then fed a breakfest of oats and hay mashed together into a rough oatmeal like thing. Then he usually forced to do test. Which includ him running on a trendmill for several hours then a quick break with some hay. Afterwards he must run through a maze with hidden terrors such as headcrabs, zombine, and gaint gaping holes. By the time he finishes it around two or three in the afternoon. Which was spent with "inicative use wings". I dont think I must explain. After that its six oclock when I come back. Im forcely shoved in my cage with nothing to do. Usually I eat, try to see the tv, and then I go to sleep. This is a average day of ''DUSK WISP Chapter 1: Holy shit theres a hole in the sky 'Dusk wisp woke up grogily. It was a monday and as far as he knew no one liked monday, and he was no except. He had the worst of all flight test today which involed throwing him off a building. It wouldnt be that bad but it was the Combine Citadel...Great....But today was going to be different, he didnt know it then but soon, oh so soon........(Some spoilers about half-life 2 shouldnt give away alot. So it shouldnt be too bad)' Opening his eyes to the oatmeal like substinase. Wondering if they put something in his food again he sniffed it inhaling a piece of straw. After sneezing it out he began eating. It took about ten minutes to eat after which he was shoved roughly into a different crate into a truck that raced through the war torn street. The combine looked much more tense then usually even taking a few civil protection with them. It defentaly wasnt because of dusk wisp. He wasnt a flight risk(pun ba dum gsh). Apon arring at the tower something defently seemed off. Elite overwacth soliders. Their one red eye scared dusk wisp so that he hide in the crate, fearing their large guns. Alarms seem to be going off every few seconds about someone called 'freeman'. What a odd name. Security was raised since last week, so Dusk Wisp tired to figure out what was going on. He started with current events. He heard the scientist talking about some place called Nova Prospect and something about a teleporter explostion. Then some people came to fight the combine. Then yesterday the Nexus was taken down and the scientist seemed scared, but contuined their work. Soon they reached the top of the building. They opened Dusk's cage and grabbed him while one of the scientist smilied wickly through his partly see through mask which unnerved him. The man holding Dusk walked over to the window and opened it and stuck Dusk Wisp out of the window and he looked down at the the ground below which was over 800 stories high. BUt something seemed,wrong....The groud was already coming up to meet him and it only a small part. What the hell? As it got closer he relized something, it has a properler in th back and eyes in the front. Wait.....ITS A GUNSHIP!!! He began struggling agaisnt the scientist and he dropped him. He fell for about twenty or so feet which would have killed him if he hadnt been wearing white boots that allowed him to fall from any height and not be hurt. He landed on the gunship which seemed to be unaffected. The looks on the scientist face was halarious as Dusk rose up on them on the massise combine gunship(which I shall call a synth) and rode up to the very top of the citadel. Absoloutly terrified Dusk Wisp was locked in a splayed down position with a paniced expression. After several seconds of hovering he got the courage to stand up and looked around. What he saw was odd. There was a plates of spinning plates spinning faster and faster around a person inside. Meanwhile multiple gunship were also rising up to attack a man in a oranage suit with a blue gun? He was grabbing things with it and chucking it at the metal..... After about a minute the plates were all gone from the man chucking the balls at it and it began to pulse, faster and faster. Then it shurnk down to a pinpoint, staied that way, and exploded. Time seemed to freeze in place from a second as he was flung off the gunship, after several seconds, it felt like hours. Then the strangest thing, he was being pulled upward, looking up he saw the oddest thing, a large black hole with orange rims. As he was sucked into it. The last thing he remebers before entering the portal was 'Holy shit, theres a hole in the sky'. Dusk Wisp Chapter 2: Dawn Fire Being pulled through space and time was not a fun experience for anyone. Less so for a big strong person but a small pony? Its a miracale I didnt throw up. I felt like I was in the tunnel for ages but time has no meaning in this space tunnel. But after only about a hour (in real time) he came to the end. The end of the tunnel looked like a bright light, like dieing but a lot less peaceful. Apon opening his eyes everything was blurry, there were some red green and black, so much black. Struggling to stay awake was hard. But waking up afterwards was much much much harder. But eventually he did come to, but not in the same place he passed out. It was much too colorful for that. The walls were bright and random from red to blue. There were tables filled with books and papers. Serveral strange plants could be seen hanging down from the ceiling and in the coners of the room. '''Where the hell am I?'He thought. Soon he saw another figure walking toward him from the edge of his vision. '''They caught me! This cant end good.' ''Soon the figure came into view and it was...it was....a pony? Another pony? How this is this possible? The pony opened her mouth and began to speak. "OHMYGOSHYOURALIVE!YOUFELLOUTOFTHESKYDIDYOUKNOWTHAT?' The strange pony said that all in one sentance and Dusk Wisp simply started at her confused. Know that the pony was in range of his view he could see that she was all oranage. Like fire. Her hair fuzzy and relativly untamed. She took and a breath and began to speak. "Hi Im Dawn Fire. Whats your name?" She asked Dusk. In responce he attempted to speak but it came out very dry and ununderstandable. He giggled and walk out of the room. She then came back with a glass of water hovering glass of water. He drank the entire glass in a single gulp and she went back for more. It happened several more times before he came back. He cleared his thoart and said, "My names Dusk Wisp" He said "Why'd you fall out of the sky?"She asked "I what?" You must have amensia! This is great! Now I can study you and take you back to Canterlot and everyone will be jealous and I will be the most popular pony and I will have lots of friends and..." She took a large gaping breath and Dusk Wisp intreputed her. "I dont have amensia. And I have a few questions. Whats Canterlot, what do you mean other ponies? And I dont have amensia. I remeber everything intill falling out of the portal." Dawn Fire looked quite disappointed that she wouldnt be popular and then confused. "Well Canterlot is the capitol of Equiestray. Where we're at right now. The land is occupyied by only ponys, and what portal? " "The portal I fell out of..."There was a sudden silence. "Come on we're going to Canterlot now." Dawn Fire said. "Why?" "We need to see a firend. He might be able to help with us...." So thats how he was dragged out of the bed he was in and began the long walk to canterlot......... Brain Wave Chapter 3 Canterlot was beautifull. The castle towers came up to the sky, the clouds curling around them like dragons around their loot. The stores windows were decorated with colorful treats and trinkes for christmas as Dawn Fire explains, a odd holiday which everyone celebrates when the snow falls. They give each other gifts in the holiday spirit. She explained why but I tuned that out. We had been walking for days to get here, and its everything Dawn had explained. Even the ponies, who wore outragous clothes, stared at us funny. I dont know why but they all looked at us funny, Dawn fire looked embarrsed and explained to me that being dirty is stupid and rude. 'Brain Waves' lab was at the edge of the town, on the wall. There were lots of stores but they looked out of place compared to the lab. It was tall with lots of telescopes poking out in odds and ends. "So this is his lab?" "Yup...." She walked in and I followed looking around. The waiting room was white and with jazz playing lightly. There were some red fluffly chairs. The secerarty didnt even look up from his computer, he was wearing a odd hat, a metal helmet with ram horns. Dawn Fire walked through a pair of doors on the far side before he looked up. When he did he just saw me and said, "Ill be with you in a moment." I was about to say that Dawn Fire walked right in when sudden the PDA on the table spoke out, "THUNDER WHY DID YOU LET DAWN FIRE IN!?!?!!?!?!?"The PDA nearly shook the table from the volume.He replied back with, "IM so sorry sir! I didnt see her walk in! Also there is another pony here, should I send him in?" There was silence for several minutes which meanwhile Thunder looked quite nervous. Then it finally spoke, "Yes....Send him in.." So he was lend in through the doors and through a metal dectector. Then he came out into a large circualar room filled with paper,books,and various things Dusk Wisp didnt know what they were. Brain Wave and Dawn Fire sat in the middle in coversation. Brain wave was a relativly pale pony with large glasses and a lab coat. I couldnt see his cutie mark. He turned to me and said. "So you came through a portal here?" "Yeah" "Well how did you get into it?"He said using his magic to grab a quill and paper. "Well,l its a long story,.......So he told him the story from morning to the point where he woke up in Dawn Fires house. At the end he just looked amazed at me with his mouth gaping wide open. "Impossible this only happen one other time in recoreded pony history. If what you say if correct. I do have my reason to doubt you but there was a portal storm in the everfree forest a week ago and thats when you came to this world." Brain Wave explained. Meanwhile Thunder had been sneaking out and was now visable in the waiting room through a one way window. He had put away his odd helmet and was grooming his mane and looking at the exictiedly at the door. Brain Wave was talking to me about what it felt like going through the portal when a young female peagaus and unicorn walked in. The Peagaus was green like a the color of a leaf, not a bright vivid one but one that is more of a cream color with sprinkles as a cutie mark. The unicorn was more of a blue. Dark and creamy, like ice with the black sea under it. I wacthed as Thunder picked up the PDA and talked into it, "Leaf and Star are here." Brain looked absoloute paniced looking down at his shirt and quickly replied, "Send them in and tell them Ill be right with them." Brain Wave ran through a door in the back just as Thunder walked through with the two ponies and Leaf was leaning on Thunder. As they walked through they saw Dawn Fire first, sitting at a table looking over some papers and covered in mud,leaves, and various other things. They after they looked around quickly they noticed me, sitting in themiddle of the room and I was the last thing to notice. They looked at me confused and Leaf was about to say something when Brain walked through the door reentering the room. "Leaf, Star your here. Come meet my..."He glanced at Dawn Fire and me deciding on a word," acpuaintances.." He said slowly. "Dawn Fire, Dusk Wisp, this is Leaf Sprinkles," He said pointing at the green one, "and Star Chaser" He said looking rather dreamy at the blue one. Star and Brain walked toward each other and began hugging. Me and Dawn Fire stood there akwardly. After several minutes of hugging Leaf broke away from Thunder and walked toward Dusk. "So how old are you little guy?" She asked "21" "Then why are you so tiny?" SHe asked inccently, "Because I wasnt born normal...." "Im afraid that I dont understand..." By now Star had walked over to inspect me too."You should be fully grown then." "Well...Its hard to explain." Brain walked over and began to speak. "He's not from this dimension Im afraid." And thus began a very long and lenght discussion about how I came here... Chapter 4 Leaf Sprinkles and Star Chaser (Been a while but i got a idea!) They spent the rest of the evening showing Dawn Fire and Dusk Wisp around Canterlot. Alot had changed since Dawn Fire had been there so she was inpressed as well. Leaf and Star seemed guenily nice, Star seemed disconnected at times and even resenful when Leaf pointed out the 'Great and Magnisfit something'. By the time they had finshed the tour it was night and they had arrived at Leafs bakery. "Why dont you all come in and spend the night?"Leaf asked as they ate some cake. "smphghpm" Dawn Fire replied with a mouth full of cake. She took a swig of milk and said. "Id love to"She said. "Same" "Sounds great" "why not?" A courses of approval rang out from the same group as they finished their cake. "Well then, it's settled. You guys and gals have eveything you need?" Leaf asked. Another round of yeses. "good. Lets go upstairs then." Everyone followed her upstairs and into the living room where she turned on a movie. Afterwards they played games and ate food. By the time they went to bed it was around three or four in the morning and theyw ere all exasted. Everone bu Dusk Wisp fell asleep straight away. He stayed up lying on the floor with a blanket staring at the ceiling wondering how this could have happen. And why wasnt he happy?'Well Im happy, but I thought if this would happen I would be happier,something just seems off...' He lied awake for several more hours occasionally getting some sleep. It was around seven in the morning when he heard the sound, it was odd sound, like a whirr but,.different... Dusk Wips being up decided to investigate. He was prepared for a odd pipe or some kind of pony car but what he found was much much different..... Chapter 5 Doctor Whooves(and companion) As he looked out the window he first thing he noticed were no ponies, or cars, no nothing. Other then a blue box that he swore wasnt their before. "Eh I must have just not noticed it before, I mean it was dark." He started heading back inside when suddenly he heard two voices. "Are you sure this is the right place?" "Yes, mostly, somewhat, kinda.....Stop asking questions!" "Well it should be pretty close." "It better be" Then two figures walked out of the box, one tall with coffe colored skin and dark brown hair that stood up. HIs cutie mark was a hourglass. The otherone was a gray peagasus with blond hair and eyes that faced different directions, her cutie mark were bubbles. They looked around and saw Dusk Wisp staring at them. A spark of recinition went between the two ponies and they began walk toward Dusk Wisp. Dusk Wisp in a moment of panic slammed the door shut and ran upstairs. Once he got up the stairs he heard the door slam open and the two voice contuin, "He flys out a window you're going to have to cacth him Derpy" "But Doctor you know I cant fly staright." Dusk Wisp began panicing more and know the others where now awake. Leaf and Star looked more paniced then Dusk Wisp by now. Star quickly yelled, "Everypony follow me!" As they ran down the second stair case into the cellar. When they were in the cellar Leaf used her magic to open a invisble door. "Everyone inside!" She yelled. Once they were all inside she slammed the door closed tight. Panting they all listened to the voices. "Theres a invisable door here doctor! Can you open it with the screwdriver?" After several minutes came his replie, "No its a deadbolt" "damn" Several minutes of silence, "Mabye we could fly the TARDIS inside?" " I dont think thres enough space for it, we're just going to have to find the exit." "Why do you think their here,"Leaf whispered. A round of shurgs. Suddenly, " Heres a map of the tunnel, we find the changlings and take them there....." Chapter 6 traitors Silence fell between everypony as the Doctor walked away. As soon as he was out of earshot everyone begin yelling "A traitor!" A changling!' "Not one but two!" "Who!" They quieted down and stared at each other supically. They stared at each other in turn before Star said, "Well we know eachother quite well except.......for Dawn Fire and Dusk Wisp." They all turned to stare at Dawn and Dusk walking up to them. "I say we kill them." Brain Wave said, Star nodded in agrement. "No, that would be too quick. theres a hole up ahead I think we should put them in there and leave the traitors to rot." Thunder snarled at Dusk and Dawn as Leaf, Brain, and Star nodded in agreement. "Its settled then, we take them to the hole and shove them in." Star said. "Dont we get a say in this?" Dusk asked. "NO!" Everyone yelled in unison. Then Thunder grabbed Dawn Fire and Leaf grabbed Leaf using her magic. They escorted them the tunnel looking rather grim and angry. They all walked for around ten or so minutes before coming arcross a gaping hole in the ground. Staring at them Thunder asked, "Any last words you tratiors?" Dawn and Dusk both shook their heads no before they were both kicked into the hole. The hole itself must have been ten or so feet deep, about three times higher then Dawn Fire and four times higher then Dusk Wisp. Tehy both hit the bottom on their sides with a loud SMACK. Their heads were luckily the last part of their bodies to hit. Dawn Fire kept consiucense several more minutes before passing out from the blood loss. Dusk Wisp on the other hand lost consiucness imediatly. Category:Blog posts